My Pretty Girl
by Dae Lee Moon
Summary: Apa salah jika aku jatuh cinta padanya?/ "Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu Kim Jongin!"-Kyungsoo/ "Mianhae.. jika aku harus menyingkirkanmu"- Jongin/ "Apa dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku..hiks"/ Bad Summary/ GS!/KaiSoo in here. RnR plis!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **My Pretty Girl**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Romance, Family dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Cast :_

_**Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kim Kyungsoo**_

_**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kim Jongin**_

_**Oh Sehun a.k.a Kim Sehun**_

_**Choi Siwon a.k.a Kim Siwon**_

_**And others!**_

_Warning: __**GS **__(mianhae for DKS), Typo'__**s **__Bertebaran, Cerita Pasaran, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, OOC._

**Summary :**Apa salah jika aku jatuh cinta padanya?/ _"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu Kim Jongin!"-Kyungsoo/ "Mianhae.. jika aku harus menyingkirkanmu"- Jongin/ "Apa dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku..hiks"/ _Bad Summary/ GS!/KaiSoo in here. _**RnR**__ plis!^^_

_._

_._

**Cerita ini hanya untuk orang yang menyukainya. Kalo nggak suka ya jangan dibaca. Don't be a plagiator! Tidak terima bash.. this is just my imajination. RnR please^^**

_Let's be a good reader and happy reading^^_

**.**

**.**

**My Pretty Girl**

**#Chapter 1#**

**.**

**.**

**Someone pov**

Perkenalkan namaku Kim Kyungsoo. Aku seorang mahasiswi tingkat tiga di SM University, Seoul. Universitasku ini merupakan salah satu Universitas besar yang dibangun oleh seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Kim Soo Man. Walaupun marga ayahku sama, tapi mereka berdua jauh berbeda. Ayahku bernama Kim Siwon dan dia bekerja di tempat rental mobil. Dan inilah ceritaku.

**End pov**

Hari ini Kyungsoo berangkat ke Kampus dengan mobil hitamnya yang baru. Oh tidak, mobil ini merupakan salah satu mobil rental milik ayahnya. Tak heran kalau setiap hari dia bisa gonta-ganti mobil sesukanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya..." panggil teman-temannya setelah dia turun dari mobil barunya itu.

"Haii" sapa Kyungsoo setelah menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Wah, mobil baru nih. Boleh dong kalau kita diajak jalan-jalan"ajak temannya.

"Nggak heran setiap hari bisa gonta-ganti mobil, ayahnya juga kerja di rental mobil" kata temannya yang satu lagi.

"Mobil pinjeman aja bangga" kata salah satu siswi SM University yang berjalan melewati mereka. Dia memang dari dulu tidak suka jika melihat Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya bahagia.

"Emangnya yang kamu pakai mobilmu sendiri apa?" kata teman Kyungsoo yang tidak terima.

"Udahlah ayo kita masuk" kata Kyungsoo kemudian. Jujur Kyungsoo sudah bosan untuk meladeni temannya yang satu itu.

Walaupun setiap hari Kyungsoo berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan mobil, tapi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari dia jauh dari kata mewah. Dia tinggal di rumah sederhana bersama adik dan ayahnya karena ibunya sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu saat melahirkan Sehun -adiknya-. Alasan dia berangkat menggunakan mobil karena kampusnya terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Dia kuliah di universitas yang lumayan elit itu juga karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Katanya dia mendapat beasiswa karena dia pintar. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak merasa kalau dirinya itu pintar. Dia juga sering melarikan diri dari kampus bersama dengan teman-temannya. Entah apa alasan sebenarnya. -_-

Hari ini dia berencana untuk kabur lagi bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas, dia memberikan tas dan kunci mobilnya kepada temannya. Kemudian dia masuk ke kelas hanya untuk absen. Setelah itu dia pergi lagi. Di loby, Kyungsoo menelfon temannya.

"Kalian ada di mana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat mobilnya ada di luar.

"Kami sudah ada di depan ..." jawab temannya yang sudah dipotong oleh Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ok. Aku tahu" Kata Kyungsoo. Kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari loby dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Ayo cepat jalan" kata Kyungsoo kemudian. Dia tidak sadar kalau yang ada di dalam mobil bukanlah teman-temannya, karena yang ada di dalam mobil itu adalah seorang laki-laki tampan bersama dengan seorang sopirnya.

"Omo!" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget setelah menyadari bahwa mobil itu bukanlah mobilnya.

"Maafkan aku, ternyata aku salah masuk mobil. Mungkin karena warna mobilnya sama" kata Kyungsoo yang kemudian membuka pintu mobil itu untuk segera keluar dari sana.

'_Ikat rambut itu...'_ pria itu sedikit tercengang saat melihat ikat rambut berbentuk pororo milik Kyungsoo. Bukan karena aneh, tapi ini mengingatkannya pada suatu hal.

"Tunggu!" kata laki-laki itu sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa?! Ku bilang aku salah masuk mobil karena warna dan modelnya sama persis. Aku juga sudah meminta maaf padamu. Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa kau sedang merencanakan untuk kabur dari sini? Kenapa kita tidak kabur bersama saja? Sepertinya akan sangat menarik" kata pemuda disertai dengan smirknya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyungsoo ketus sambil keluar dari mobil itu.

"Hei...pretty girl?!" kata pemuda itu. Karena Kyungsoo merasa panggilan itu untuknya, dia membuka pintu mobil itu kembali.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo cuek.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa?! Apa menurutmu itu penting untukku?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Benar juga yah, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Baguskan kalau dia tidak tahu" kata pemuda itu sendiri.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak masuk ke kampus lagi, dia melihat dosen yang hari ini bertugas mengajarnya keluar dari lift. Kyungsoo langsung keluar lagi dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil pemuda itu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Keluar dari mobilku" kata pemuda itu setelah Kyungsoo masuk kambali ke dalam mobilnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tentang yang tadi aku minta maaf. Dan sekarang, bisakah kau membawaku kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga? Jeball .." kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa!" jawab pemuda itu.

"Apa?! Bukankah tadi kau mengatakannya sendiri padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itukan tadi, sekarang berbeda" jawab pemuda itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah. Tapi, setidaknya kau membiarkanku untuk tetap disini sampai keadaannya benar-benar aman, please!" pinta Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab apapun, dia malah memejamkan matanya. Setelah situasi dirasa aman, Kyungsoo berniat untuk keluar dari mobil itu.

"Baiklah, kupikir sekarang sudah aman. Dan sekarang..." kata Kyungsoo yang hendak meraih pengunci pintu mobil untuk membukanya.

"Dan sekarang kita jalan pak" timpal pemuda itu pada sopirnya, masih dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"Eheheh...tunggu dulu?! Aku mau turun" kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Namun naas, pintu telah terkunci secara otomatis dan mobilpun kini telah melaju menjauh dari lingkungan kampus.

"Shireo!?" jawab pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku tidak mau dan harus pergi sekarang!" jawab pemuda itu.

"Apa? Tapi aku mau turun!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mau aku menurunkanmu di sini dan melaporkan kepada dosenmu itu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa? Apa sekarang kau sedang mengancamku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Terserahlah, kalau memang kau mau turun sekarang, aku akan menurunkanmu disini. Pak tolong minggir" kata pemuda itu. Kemudian mobil itu pun berhenti di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling tempat itu. Sepi, batinnya.

"Sekarang turun!" kata pemuda itu kemudian.

"Apa?! Kau mau menurunkanku di tempat sesepi ini? Di mana ini? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumahku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada memelas.

"Jalan pak" kata pemuda itu sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo terus saja memandangi pria itu. Dia tidak pernah melihatnya di kampus tetapi dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa di kampusnya. Terbukti dengan seragam yang sekarang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Aku tahu jika aku tampan" kata pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Mwo!" Kyungsoo memekik heran.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo tambah bingung.

"Kenapa sepanjang perjalanan kau terus saja memandangiku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya pemuda itu. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang mencoba untuk mendekatimu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Sebenarnya kau siapa? Dan siapa namamu? Kenapa aku baru melihatmu hari ini? Padahal kita satu universitas" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku? Kau sekolah di universitas milik keluargaku, tapi kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah... " perkataannya berhenti saat dia melihat bahwa orang yang selama ini diajaknya bicara ternyata dia sudah tertidur.

"Hei kau?! Kenapa kau bisa tertidur?!" teriak pemuda itu karena merasa tidak dihargai. Karena kaget, Kyungsoo pun terbangun.

"Ugh.. apa kau harus berteriak sekeras itu? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku beristirahat sebentar saja?sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Rumah sakit?" jawab pemuda itu.

"Mwo?! Apa kau sakit?. Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari memandangi pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Diamlah?! Mendengar ocehanmu kepalaku menjadi sakit" jawab pemuda itu sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lalu mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Tapi pemuda itu tidak menjawab apapun. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit, tepatnya SM Hospital.

"Kau tidak mau masuk? Apa kau mau pulang sendiri?" tanya pemuda itu setelah mereka turun dari mobil.

"Apa?! Apa aku boleh ikut masuk ke dalam?" tanya Kyungsoo. Namun pemuda itu langsung saja masuk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah mereka memakai pakaian steril, mereka masuk ke ruang rawat. Ternyata di dalam ada seorang kakek tua yang sedang tidur dan terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana kondisi kakek saat ini?" tanya pemuda itu pada sosok yang lain.

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan, beliau akan baik-baik saja" jawab orang itu yang ternyata adalah sekretaris kakeknya.

"Jongin.. kau sudah datang? Siapa yang kau bawa?" tanya kakeknya lemah.

'_Oh, ternyata orang ini bernama Jongin'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kakek bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi?" Jongin malah balik bertanya sambil memegangi tangan kakeknya.

"Kakek tanya siapa yang kau bawa?" tanya kakeknya lagi.

"Oh, dia. Bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya mengikutiku kemari. Mungkin dia menyukaiku" jawab Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?! Apa katamu? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada meninggi.

"Tuhkan kek, dia masih malu-malu untuk mengakuinya" kata Jongin pada kakeknya.

"Siapa namamu gadis cantik?" tanya kakek pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Nama saya Kim Kyungsoo kek" jawab Kyungsoo sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"K-Kim...Kyungsoo... Siapa nama ayahmu nak?" tanya kakek penasaran.

"Mwo?! Ayah saya Kim Siwon" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kakek bertanya seperti itu? Kakek tidak mungkin kenal dengan orang tuanya. Aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya" kata Jongin yang agak sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap kakeknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa sekarang?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di luar Rumah Sakit.

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Aku mau pulang. Apa kau juga mau ikut pulang ke rumahku?" tanya Jongin sambil melenggang menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di sana.

"Mwo?! Bukankah kau mau kembali ke kampus?" Kyungsoo menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Untuk apa aku kembali ke sana?" jawab Jongin kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyungsoo juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke rumahku? Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar menyukaiku?" kata Jongin setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Terserahkau saja. Sekarang, antar aku pulang" jawab Kyungsoo acuh.

"Mwo?! Oh..aku tahu, kau ingin memperlihatkan rumahmu kan? Setelah itu kau akan menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu setiap hari, iyakan?" pikir Jongin.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau mau meninggalkanku di sini. Sedangkan aku tidak membawa uang sedikitpun. Aku kesini tidak membawa apapun, kecuali.." kata Kyungsoo yang tidak selesai meneruskan omongannya karena ponselnya berbunyi.

"Hmm... apa kau mau mencoba membohongiku? Katanya kau tidak membawa apapun?" tanya Jongin sinis.

"Aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak membawa apapun kecuali ponsel ini" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan ponsel genggamnya.

"Tadi kau tidak berkata seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak menelfon ayahmu untuk menjemputmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Ayahku sedang sibuk bekerja" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi, tadi siapa yang kau temui di rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia adalah Kim Soo Man, kakekku" jawab Jongin.

"Apa?! Jadi dia adalah pemilik kampusku dan kau cucunya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kau pasti sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu kan?" tanya Jongin malas.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa kau selalu menuduhku membohongimu?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Karena kau memang sudah berbohong padaku" jawab Jongin singkat .

"Stop!" kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Wae! Apa kau mau turun disini?" tanya Jongin sambil melihat-lihat ke luar mobil.

"Ya, karena itu rumahku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk pada salah satu rumah yang ada di sana.

"Mwo! Itu rumahmu?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya setelah melihat keadaan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah dengan rumahku yang sederhana itu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu mampir atau datang lagi ke sini" jawab Kyungsoo kemudian membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Kau sangat berbeda. Sebagian besar wanita, mereka akan menutupi kekurangannya di depan pria yang mereka sukai, tapi kau tidak" kata Jongin sebelum Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintu mobil itu.

"Kenapa aku harus menutupinya darimu? Kau bukan pacarku, dan aku juga tidak menyukaimu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang begitu smart. Memang benar! Untuk apa gadis brutal itu menutupinya dariku, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Jongin saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ayah Kyungsoo teryata juga baru pulang dari kantor, dia melihat putrinya keluar dari mobil dengan lambang SM di bemper depan. Ayah Kyungsoo tentu tahu betul mereka siapa. Karena itulah dia langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam.

"Siapa mereka? Dan untuk apa mereka datang kemari?" tanya ayah Kyungsoo dengan marah.

"Maksud ayah apa?" Kyungsoo bingung dengan kemarahan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa mereka mencoba mendekatimu? Apa mereka melukaimu?" tanya ayah Kyungsoo sambil meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir jika mereka sudah melukai putri sulungnya itu.

"Tidak ayah, tadi itu teman baru Kyungsoo. Dia cucunya yang punya kampusnya Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa!? Mulai besok kamu tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalau tidak, lebih baik kamu keluar dari kampus itu" kata ayah Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bingung di ruang tamu.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus menjauhinya appa! Dia baik padaku" Kyungsoo mengejar ayahnya ke dalam.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Kau tahu? Karena orang-orang itu, kau hampir saja..." ayahnya tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya. Dia belum siap untuk menceritakan rahasia yang sudah 22 tahun di simpannya dengan rapat.

"Hampir apa ayah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang semakin penasaran.

" Ayahnyalah yang telah mengusir kita dari rumah kita sendiri. Rumah kakekmu" jawab ayahnya sambil menunduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Memegang kedua bahu anaknya.

"Apa?! Kakek masih hidup?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap ayahnya yang masih tertunduk di hadapannya.

"Ne, dan dia adalah pemilik kampusmu sekarang. Kim Soo Man" jawab ayahnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Mwo? Maksud ayah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne itu benar. Dan ku harap kau mengerti maksud ayah" jawab ayahnya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

'_Jadi kakek tua yang baru saja aku temui adalah kakekku sendiri'_ batin Kyungsoo. Dia tidak sempat memberi tahukan kepada ayahnya perihal pertemuannya itu.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia sangat marah, sedih dan kecewa. Dia marah kepada orang yang telah mengusir appa, eomma, dan adiknya dari rumah mereka sendiri. Dia sedih karena telah membuat ayahnya sedih. Dan dia kecewa kepada ayahnya karena sudah berbohong padanya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo berangkat ke kampus seperti biasa. Hari ini dia menggunakan mobil berwarna merah menyala. Karena mobil yang kemarin sedang disewa. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil hitam yang terlihat seperti mobil yang dipakainya kemarin. Seperti biasa, dia disambut heboh oleh teman-temannya ketika baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Tiba-tiba Jongin turun dari mobil hitam yang terparkir rapi di sebelah mobil Kyungsoo. Awalnya dia tidak yakin kalau wanita itu adalah Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo...?!" panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menoleh, setelah tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Jongin, dia langsung meneruskan langkahnya karena teringat dengan pesan ayahnya.

"Hei...! pretty girl...!?" teriak Jongin.

"Sepertinya dia memanggilmu" kata teman Kyungsoo heboh.

"Biarkan saja, dasar orang gila" kata Kyungsoo.

"Yak Kim Kyungsoo! Pretty girl...?!" teriak Jongin semakin keras. Karena Kyungsoo tidak tahan dengan teriakannya, dia kembali dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Cepat katakan! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Kyungsoo enggan.

"Hei, santai" jawab Jongin sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang masih bersarang di bahu kanannya.

"Jadi semua itu benar?" tanya Jongin disertai dengan senyum evil-nya.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku untuk mendekatiku. Setelah itu aku akan menyukaimu. Dan setelah aku menyukaimu, kau akan menendangku. Cha! Benar seperti itu" jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Berapa kali dia harus meyakinkan Jongin agar dia bisa percaya padanya.

"Apa itu maumu eoh!" teriak Jongin kemudian.

"Aish! Terserah kau saja. Tapi, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba membohongimu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memegangi telinganya yang panas karena teriakan Jongin. Namun tangannya segera digenggam oleh Jongin dengan erat.

"Apa katamu! Apa mobil kita sama persis? Apa itu yang disebut dengan sama persis?" teriak Jongin sambil menunjuk mobil mereka.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak padaku?" kemudian Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin setelah berhasil meloloskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin yang sudah terasa sakit.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang?! Apa yang kau inginkan sudah tercapai, karena sekarang aku benar-benar menyukaimu" teriak Jongin kemudian. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah kakinya tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Jongin padanya.

"Yak Pretty Girl! Nan neo johae!" teriakan Jongin kembali terdengar, hingga membuat heboh teman-teman Kyungsoo yang masih berkumpul di sana.

"Mwo? Kenapa dia terus saja memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Pretty Girl. Memang Kyungsoo cantik, tapi panggilan itu terdengar sangat asing di telingaku" teman-teman Kyungsoo pun heran. Apa kalian juga bingung? Mari tengok kejadian 17 tahun silam.

**Flashback on**

"**Kapan kau akan pergi dari rumah appa hyung!" tanya seorang pria berumur 25 tahun pada kakak laki-lakinya.**

"**Apa kau begitu sangat mengingikan uang? Tidak cukupkah jika kau hanya menerima bagianmu sendiri?" jawab pria yang lebih tua.**

"**Andwae! Kau harus pergi sekarang juga atau kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan anak bungsumu untuk selamanya. Mianhe, aku harus melakukan hal semacam ini padamu Siwon hyung!" pria berumur empat tahun lebih muda itu tidak juga mundur dari pendiriannya.**

"**Yak Kim Jongdae! Jangan kau sentuh anakku. Kau tahu umurnya masih 3 tahun, dan dia sudah di tinggal oleh ibunya sesaat setelah ia lahir ke dunia!" pria bernama lengkap Kim Siwon itu merasa pilu saat membicarakan anak bungsunya.**

"**Maka dari itu kau harus pergi! Jangan sampai orang-orang dari SM Group menemukan keberadaanmu! Walaupun kalian sudah menjadi mayat sekalipun!" Kim Jongdae berucap cukup keras, ia mengatakannya sebagai sebuah ancaman.**

"**Appa..." disaat ke dua pria dewasa itu bersitegang, muncullah seorang putri kecil berumur 4 tahunan dengan rambut hitam yang diikat satu ke belakang menggunakan karet berbentuk cartoon pororo, yang berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Memanggil appanya yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari mereka berdua.**

"**Wah.. putrimu cantik seperti tuan putri. Tapi ku harap dia tidak akan menjadi putri di keluarga SM" kata Jongdae tajam.**

"**Kyungsoo-ya.. kenapa kau masuk eoh?" Siwon memangku anaknya.**

"**Tadi ada anak kecil yang nggangguin Kyungcoo, olangnya item " jawab Kyungsoo kecil.**

"**Eoh? Tapi kau tidak papa kan?" **

"**Aniyo appa, appa lama banget cih.." jawab Kyugsoo menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya karena gatal. Karena tidak tahan ia pun melepas kaitan rambutnya dan membuang ikat rambutnya asal. Tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya di hadapan ayahnya.**

"**Appa sudah selesai. Kajja, kita pulang. Kita jemput adikmu Kim Sehun ne"**

"**Kim Jongdae, aku permisi" Siwon menggandeng anaknya keluar dari restoran itu.**

"**Ne, ku harap kau menepati janjimu!"**

"**Appa!" saat hendak keluar, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang namja kecil yang juga meneriakkan appanya. Dia sempat bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo. **

'_**Bukankah dia anak yang tadi berada di luar'**_** batin Jongin kecil. **

"**Jonginie... ayo kemari.." sang appa melambaikan tangan padanya. Jongin kecil pun berlari menghampiri sang appa.**

"**Appa! Dia siapa?" tanya Jongin kecil karena dia tahu bahwa mereka baru saja menemui appanya, Kim Jongdae.**

"**Eoh? Dia putri, cantikkan.."**

"**Ne, pretty girl. Heheh"**

"**Dari mana kau mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu eoh?"**

"**Huh? Aniya, hanya saja...eoh! apa ini? Apa benda ini miliknya?" Jongin kecil belum sempat melanjutkan jawabannya karena dia menemukan sebuah ikat rambut berbentuk pororo di bawah mejanya.**

"**Ahh ye! Tadi dia membuangnya. Kau buang saja benda itu" kata appanya. Namun sampai sekarang Jongin tidak juga membuang benda itu. Sampai-sampai dia bertemu kembali dengan pemiliknya. Dia yakin jika Pretty Girl kecilnya dulu itu adalah Kyungsoo yang ia temui di kampus.**

**Flashback off**

**Lanjut Or Delete?**

**Nae kembali dengan FF baru, semoga kalian suka. Maaf pendek, itu cuma buat perkenalan aja. Dan masih setia sama KaiSoo. Coz, I'm KaiSoo Shipper #plak. **

**Ditunggu silent reader gue juga butuh review kalian. Pliss tolong gue #sujud. Cerita di lanjut tergantung mood author. Dan mood author tergantung dari komenan loe-loe pade.**

**Review Juseyo~^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **My Pretty Girl**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Romance, Family dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Cast :_

_**Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kim Kyungsoo**_

_**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kim Jongin**_

_**Oh Sehun a.k.a Kim Sehun**_

_**Choi Siwon a.k.a Kim Siwon**_

_**And others!**_

_Warning: __**GS **__(mianhae for DKS), Typo'__**s **__Bertebaran, Cerita Pasaran, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, OOC._

**Summary :**Apa salah jika aku jatuh cinta padanya?/ _"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu Kim Jongin!"-Kyungsoo/ "Mianhae.. jika aku harus menyingkirkanmu"- Jongin/ "Apa dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku..hiks"/ _Bad Summary/ GS!/KaiSoo in here. _**RnR**__ plis!^^_

_._

_._

**Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena lama update dan di chap 1 saya melakukan kesalahan! Umur Kim Sehun bukan 10 tahun, tapi sekarang umurnya sudah 20 tahun mianhae.. semoga kalian bisa memaklumi.^^**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk orang yang menyukainya. Kalo nggak suka ya jangan dibaca. Don't be a plagiator! Tidak terima bash.. this is just my imajination. RnR please^^**

_Let's be a good reader and happy reading^^_

**.**

**.**

My Pretty Girl

#Chapter 2#

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai rencana apapun. Setelah pekerjaan di kampus selesai Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Tapi saat dirinya akan pergi ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya, dia melihat Jongin sedang duduk di atas bemper mobilnya. Kyungsoo sangat malas jika harus bertemu lagi dengan namja itu. Akhirnya dia meminta teman-temannya untuk membantunya. Dan Kyungsoo akan menunggu mereka di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kyungsoo eoddiga?" tanya Jongin yang masih setia bersandar di mobil Kyungsoo.

"Apa tadi kau tidak melihatnya, dia sudah pulang" dusta mereka.

"Bukankah ini mobilnya?" tanya Jongin.

"I-Ini? Tentu saja ini mobil kita..." jawab mereka agak sulit untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. Kemudian mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja, di depan gerbang kampus Kyungsoo sudah menunggu mereka. Kemudian mereka pulang bersama-sama. Saat Kyungsoo hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, mereka berpapasan dengan mobil yang di dalamnya ada Kim Soo Man, kakek Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya. Karena kaca mobil itu gelap.

Ternyata Kakek Jongin datang ke kampus untuk menghampiri Jongin yang masih berada di sekitar mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Kau tidak bersama dengan Kyungsoo lagi?" tanya kakek.

"Ani! Aku tidak peduli lagi denganya" Jongin terlihat malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya.

"Tadi kakek sempat melihatnya" kata kakak Jongin kemudian.

"Eoddi? Dimana kakek melihatnya" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Mwo? Kau bilang tidak peduli padanya?" bukannya menjawab, Kim Soo Man malah menggoda cucunya.

"Wae? Kenapa kakek jadi seperti ini?" Jongin merengek untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Tadi dia pergi bersama teman-temannya" jawab kakek singkat.

"Mwo!" Jongin kaget. _'Rupanya mereka semua telah membohongiku' _batin Jongin.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" kakek mencoba menerka apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jongin sekarang.

"Eobseo!" Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Ayo ikut kakek" pinta kakek sambil menggandeng tangan Jongin.

"Kemana?" tanya Jongin.

"Ke rumah Kyungsoo" jawab kakek.

"Mwo!"

Kemudian Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil kakeknya walaupun masih bingung dengan perkataan kakeknya. Rupanya Jongin belum bisa mencerna perkataan kakeknya dengan baik.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" tanya kakek lagi.

"Eobseo!" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Jangan bohong...sejak orangtuamu meninggal, kakeklah yang mengurusmu. Bagaimana kakek bisa tidak tahu jika sekarang kau sedang berbohong?" tanya kakek.

"Dia membohongiku" jawab Jongin.

"Dia sudah menggodaku dan sekarang pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja" katanya lagi.

"Jadi sekarang kamu sudah menyukainya?" tanya kakek. Jongin hanya diam karena memang itulah yang sedang ia rasakan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat mobil merah yang terparkir di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

'_Cih, benar dugaanku. Dia kabur dengan mobil itu' _batin Jongin.

TOK TOK TOK

Kakek mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan nampaklah gadis mungil bermata bulat dengan senyum ramahnya menyapa sang tamu.

"Oh! Haraboji.. annyeong" namun senyum ramahnya menghilang setelah dilihatnya sesosok namja berkulit tan di samping kakeknya. Yah, tamu itu memang kakeknya. Kakek kandung yang baru saja diketahuinya.

'_Dasar sok ramah! Rasanya aku ingin muntah' _batin Jongin. Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Awalnya Appa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima kedatangan Appanya. Tapi, dia pikir Appanya tidak bersalah padanya. Karena dia tidak tahu apapun selama 22 tahun belakangan.

"Jongin, ini Appa Kyungsoo. Kim Siwon, kakak Appamu" kata kakek.

"Mwo?" Jongin kaget mendengarnya, kemudian dia melihat ke arah Kyungsoo untuk mencari kebenarannya.

"Siwon, appa datang kesini karena appa ingin meminta maaf padamu. Appa tidak tahu kalau adikmu yang sudah mengusir kalian. Setelah Appa tahu yang sebenarnya, setiap hari Appa tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan kalian. Appa harap, kalian mau kembali lagi ke rumah" kata kakek.

Setelah mendengar perkataan kakeknya, Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan keluar. Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa benar ayahnya sejahat itu? Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menyusulnya.

"Jongin.." sapa Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah mengenalku sebelumnya?" tanya Jongin, ia menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo. Sikap Jongin jadi tidak ramah seperti sebelumnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo malah tertawa.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kim Jongin .."  
"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan setelah berhasil mendekatiku?" tanya Jongin terlihat marah. Kyungsoo diam sejenak lalu berkata "Bukan ini yang ku inginkan!" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang apa? Ternyata kau sudah tahu semuanya, pasti kau sangat membenciku sekarang. Apa sekarang kau mau menertawaiku lagi?" tanya Jongin yang sedang terlihat sangat marah.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku juga baru mengetahui tentang hal ini kemarin" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin? Jangan mencoba berbohong untuk menutupi kebohonganmu yang lain" teriak Jongin.

"Kenapa kau selalu berteriak dan menganggapku selalu membohongimu!" Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan dengan semua tuduhan Jongin padanya.

"Pertama kali kita bertemu, kau sudah merencanakan ini semua untuk balas dendamkan?" jawab Jongin sinis.

"Pertemuan itu adalah pertemuan yang tidak sengaja!" tegas Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu! Kau bilang, kau salah masuk mobil karena warnanya sama, apa mobil kita terlihat sama?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk pada mobil Kyungsoo yang terparkir di halaman rumah. Karena kesal dengan tingkah Jongin, Kyungsoo menyeret Jongin ke garasi mobil dan membuka pintu garasi itu.

"Lihatlah, hari itu aku memakai mobil ini. Sama persiskan?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Dan hari ini aku menggunakan mobil yang itu. Itu karena mobil yang ini sedang disewa dan baru saja dikembalikan siang tadi. Kenapa? Karena Appaku bekerja di rental mobil" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menghindariku?" tanya Jongin masih tidak mau kalah.

"Itu bukan karena aku membencimu dan bukan karena masalah Appamu. Tapi ini karena masalahku sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ini karena aku menyukaimu. Tapi ini akan sangat berat untukku karena Appaku sangat membenci Appamu dan kau mungkin juga akan membenci Appaku" jawab Kyungsoo. Ya. Kyungsoo menyukai namja itu. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan namja tampan seperti Jongin? Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-banyang namja itu di dalam pikirannya. Tapi sekarang apa? Dia harus segera melupakannya.

Awalnya Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian dia berkata. "Memang aku membenci Appamu, dan aku juga membencimu. Jadi, ku harap kau tidak akan menerima tawaran kakek untuk tinggal di rumahnya".

"Mwo!" Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Jongin, dia memandangi kepergian Jongin dengan sedih. Kemudian dia mengikuti Jongin masuk ke dalam dan duduk seperti sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Apa kau mau tinggal di rumah kakek? Appamu sudah menyerahkan semuanya padamu" tanya kakek.

Kyungsoo belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Jongin. Mereka saling menatap, seperti sedang berbincang melalui sebuah tatapan. Kakeknya merasa diantara mereka sudah terjadi sesuatu.

"Eum.. sepertinya Kyungsoo belum siap. Kyungsoo merasa belum pantas tinggal di rumah kakek. Lagi pula, sejak kecil Kyungsoo sudah ada di tempat ini. Banyak kenangan Kyungsoo dengan eomma disini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo? Kakek akan menyekolahkanmu sampai kamu berhasil. Apa ada yang mengancammu?" tanya kakek sambil melirik ke arah Jongin.

"Aniya! Kyungsoo masih nyaman tinggal di rumah yang sederhana ini bersama Appa dan adikku" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana adikmu? Dia pasti sudah besar yah" tanya kakek sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan" Siwon yang tadinya diam menjawab pertanyaan appanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tetap berpegang pada pendiriannya.

"Ya sudahlah. Tapi kakek akan tetap menunggumu di rumah sampai kamu mau datang ke rumah kakek" kata kakek kemudian pergi.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Kyungsoo?" tanya kakek saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Maksud kakek apa?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu Kim Jongin! Kakek tahu kau sudah mempengaruhi Kyungsoo, hingga dia takut untuk tinggal di rumah kakek" jawab kakek. Jongin hanya bisa diam.

"Apa kamu tidak mau mengakuinya? Bukankah kau menyukainya" tanya kakek.

" Kalau sampai besok Kyungsoo tidak juga datang ke rumah kakek, kamu yang akan kakek usir dari rumah kakek" lanjut kakek. Jongin kaget mendengar perkataan kakeknya itu.

"Tapi kenapa kek? Kakek tidak adil. Aku juga cucu kakek" tanya Jongin.

"Kau bukan cucuku!" jawab kakek mantap.

"Mwo!" Jongin kaget mendengarnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bukan cucu kandungku, kau dan aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Karena Appamu menikahi ibumu saat usiamu 6 bulan" kata kakek.

"Jika kau ingin tetap tinggal di rumahku, kau harus membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke rumahku!" kata kakek final.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo berangkat ke kampus dengan mobil merahnya. Rupanya Jongin sudah menunggunya di parkiran (lagi). Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa namja itu selalu seperti ini, apa dia mau mengancamku lagi. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Morning! pretty girl..." sapa Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya, dia langsung pergi. Kemudian Jongin berlari menghampirinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Jongin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Apa jawabanku kemarin belum cukup? Aku tidak gila harta sepertimu Tuan Kim!" jawab Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tinggallah di rumah kakek" kata Jongin.

"Mwo ?!" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik karena merasa kaget.

"Tinggallah di rumah kakek" jawab Jongin lagi.

"Shireo! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tertarik" Kyungsoo hendak melangkah kembali namun Jongin cepat-cepat menghentikannya.

'_Kalau dia tidak mau, aku akan di usir dari rumah kakek'_ batin Jongin.

"Tidak bisakah kau memenuhi permintaan kakek?" Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Mwo! Jangan bawa-bawa nama kakek. Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin, dasar licik" Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin.

"Geurom! Aku tidak perlu susah-susah berpura-pura di depanmu. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah kau menginjakkan kakimu di rumah kakek" jawab Jongin sambil menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi ditahannya.

'_Kau bilang kau menyukaiku. Apa itu juga sebuah kebohongan?' _batin Jongin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Geurom! Kau juga jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!" teriak Kyungsoo yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Jongin.

'_Ada apa denganku.. rasanya sakit ketika mendengar dia berkata seperti itu padaku' _batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian tiba-tiba ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Pemilik Group SM, Kim Soo Man jatuh pingsan dan sekarang keadaannya sedang kritis di rumah sakit. Dan pada saat itu juga, sekretarisnya datang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo dan Appanya belum pulang, sekretaris menitipkan amplop besar yang dibawanya kepada Kim Sehun, adik Kyungsoo. Dan sekretaris itu berpesan jika Kyungsoo dan Appanya sudah pulang, Sehun harus segera menghubunginya.

Sehun terlihat tidak tertarik dengan amplop itu. Dia melemparnya begitu saja di atas meja. Walaupun saat itu dia sedang tidak berada di rumah, Sehun tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi pada keluarganya baru-baru ini. Umurnya yang hanya berjarak satu tahun dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Setelah Kyungsoo dan Appanya pulang, walau sedikit malas tapi Sehun segera menghubungi sekretaris itu. Malam harinya, sekretaris kakekpun datang ke rumah mereka.

Sesampainya dirumah, sekretaris itu langsung mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. Yaitu membacakan surat wasiat dan amanat dari Kim Soo Man yang sekarang sedang sakit kepada keluarganya. Termasuk juga Jongin, tapi dia tidak mau pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo. Dan saat ini dia sedang menemani kakeknya di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah saya akan mulai membacakan isi surat wasiatnya. Mohon untuk diperhatikan baik-baik" Sekertaris itu mulai membacakan surat wasiat yang di bawanya.

-SKIP-

"Di dalam surat wasiat ini menyatakan bahwa seluruh harta kekayaan Tuan Kim Soo Man akan diberikan kepada cucu kandungnya apabila mereka memang benar-benar mampu mengelolanya. Namun, jika cucu kandungnya tidak mampu, maka harta tersebut akan diberikan kepada anggota keluarga yang lain termasuk Jongin dan yang setengahnya akan disumbangkan kepada mereka yang membutuhkan" mereka masih setia mendengarkan sekretaris itu sambil menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Sedangkan cucu yang bukan darah dagingnya (Jongin) juga akan mendapatkan bagian dari harta kakek dengan syarat jika dia dapat berdampingan atau membantu cucu kandungnya dalam mengelola semua bisnisnya. Atau lebih baiknya jika Jongin juga harus menikah dengan salah satu cucu kandungnya apabila memang mereka saling mencintai. Dan jika Kim Jongin tidak mau menikahi cucunya, maka dia hanya bisa mendapatkan bagiannya sesuai dengan bantuan yang diberikan Jongin untuk perusahaan" lanjutnya.

Bukan hanya itu, wasiat ini akan berlaku jika kakek sudah meninggal. Dan untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo dan adiknya harus menjalani pelatihan dan pembelajaran untuk menentukan apakah mereka mampu mengelola seluruh kekayaan kakek.

Kemudian sekretaris kakek berkata "Selain surat wasiat ini, saya juga sudah memberikan amanat dari kakek yang sudah saya berikan kepada Tuan muda Kim Sehun. Mohon untuk dibaca dan dijalankan dengan baik".

"Apa itu Hun-ah?" tanya Appanya. Kemudian Sehun beranjak mengambil amplop besar itu.

Amplop itu berisi selembar kertas yang isinya _"Cucu-cucu kakek yang cantik dan tampan, kalian sekarang pasti sudah mengetahui isi dari surat wasiat kakek. Untuk itu kakek mohon kepada kalian, supaya kalian bisa tinggal lagi di rumah kakek. Kalaupun kalian tidak mau, Kyungsoo sebagai cucu kandung kakek yang tertua tetap harus menjalani pelatihan dan harus tinggal dirumah kakek minimal selama 6 bulan seperti yang tertera pada surat wasiat kakek. Dan kakek mau Kyungsoo yang menangani semua pekerjaan kakek selama kakek tidak ada di rumah"_.

Setelah mereka sama-sama membaca amanat dari kakek, sekretaris kakekpun berpamitan untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang dia berkata bahwa besok pagi Kyungsoo harus sudah berada di rumah kakek.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah dijemput oleh sekretaris kakek yang kemarin menemui keluarganya. Saat itu Kyungsoo belum bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo pun segera bangun dari tidurnya. Dia terpaksa harus ikut dengan sekretaris kakek sendirian karena Appa dan adiknya tidak mau ikut tinggal di rumah kakeknya. Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat adiknya yang terus saja melarangnya untuk tinggal dirumah kakeknya. Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo memberikan pengertian kepada adiknya yang sejak kecil sudah tumbuh bersama dengannya bahwa dia tinggal dirumah kakeknya hanya untuk belajar, jika belajarnya sudah selesai maka dia akan kembali lagi ke rumahnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa dia pun meninggalkan Appa dan adiknya dan pergi ke rumah kakeknya.

Sesampainya disana, Kyungsoo sangat terkejut melihat rumah kakeknya yang sangat besar. Walaupun dulu Kyungsoo pernah tinggal disana, tapi dia tidak terlalu bisa mengingatnya karena masih sangat kecil.

Kyungsoo disambut oleh para maid yang bekerja disana. Kemudian Kyungsoo duduk di ruang tengah bersama dengan Jung ahjumma (kakak dari ibunya Jongin) dan Krystal (teman Jongin dari amerika).

"Pasti ini yang namanya Kyungsoo" kata Jung ahjumma sambil menatap atau lebih tepatnya mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ne ahjumma" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mwo! Ahjumma? Krys.. apa aku tidak salah dengar?" kata Jung Ahjumma kemudian.

"Ye?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau harus memanggilku Nyonya Jung, arra!" jawab Jung ahjumma mengeja setiap kalimatnya.

"Uh? Ne, arraseo.." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menuruti perintahnya.

"Dia bisa merusak semua rencana kita tante.." biisik mega.

"Kalau boleh tahu kalian ini siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Siapa? Saya ini tantenya Jongin, pewaris SM Group!" jawab Jung ahjumma tegas.

"Dan naega, Krystal. Pacar Kim Jongin" kata Krystal kemudian.

"Benarkah? Kalian semua sama saja" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?" tanya Jung ahjumma.

"Ahh,, gwaenchana" jawab Kyungsoo.

'_sama-sama mata duwitan. Aku jadi nggak rela jika semu harta kekayaan kakek diambil sama mereka. Aku harus membantu kakek'_ kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin keluar dari kamarnya yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo sudah berada di rumahnya.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga yah, pagi-pagi sudah berada disini" kata Jongin menatap sinis Kyungsoo.

"Mwo!" Kyungsoo sedikit jengkel mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Nona Kyungsoo datang kesini bersama saya atas perintah dari Tuan Besar Kim Soo Man" kata sekretaris kakek yang sudah kembali ke dalam.

"Dasar munafik.." kata Jongin sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Jongin yang marah karena Kyungsoo benar-banar tinggal di rumah kakeknya segera pergi menemui kakeknya di rumah sakit.

"Hei kamu mau kemana? Aku ikut chagi.." Krystal mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Jongin kemudian pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Krystal.

"Mari saya antar ke kamar anda nona..." katanya kemudian. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti sekretaris itu.

"Seharusnya anda tidak memanggil saya seperti itu, cukup dengan nama panggilan saya saja" kata Kyungsoo.

"Keundae.." sekretaris mencoba menolaknya.

"Saya tidak biasa di panggil dengan sebutan '_nona_', jika saya mendengarnya lagi maka saya akan pulang ke rumah" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah jika itu memang kemauan anda" jawab sekretaris.

"Kita sudah sampai sekarang, beberapa pelayan akan datang untuk mengurusi semua keperluan anda. Jika perlu sesuatu, anda bisa menghubungi saya" katanya lagi. Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam kamar barunya. Begitu terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat melihat kamarnya yang seluas garasi mobilnya dengan interior yang sangat mewah.

"Nggak heran, rumahnya aja kayak istana, apalagi ruangan yang ada di dalamnya..." Kyungsoo bergumam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Jongin memang benar-benar pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui kakeknya. Dan ternyata kakeknya sudah bangun dari komanya.

"Kakek sudah baikan?" tanya Jongin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjang.

"Ne, apa Kyungsoo sudah sampai? Kenapa kau tidak membantunya?" jawab kakek.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus membantunya?" tanya Jongin. kemudian kakek meminta asistennya untuk memberikan sebuah kertas untuknya (surat wasiat) yang sama seperti yang diberikan kepada Kyungsoo dan keluarganya. Jongin kaget setelah selesai membaca surat itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan? Jika kau mau dapat bagiannya, maka kau harus membantu Kyungsoo" kata kakek tiba-tiba. Jongin langsung pergi sambil membawa surat itu setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari kakeknya.

"Dasar anak itu! Tidak sopan sekali" gerutu kakeknya.

"Apa anda tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya asisten kakek.

"Hahaha..ini benar-benar menarik" kakek tertawa, dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ternyata dia tidak benar-benar sakit.

"Apa anda ingin keluar?" tanya asistennya lagi.

"Hmm..jika berbaring di sini terus, lama-lama aku bisa benar-benar sakit" kata kakek.

"Apa anda ingin pulang?" tanya asistennya lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Aku ingin lihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, aku akan pulang ketika waktunya sudah tepat" jawab kakek disertai dengan seringainya.

Jongin pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, kemudian dia meminggirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan secara tiba-tiba.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika aku tidak membantu perempuan itu, aku akan diusir dari rumah'_ pikir Jongin.

"Baiklah, tentu saja aku akan membantunya. Membantunya untuk segera pergi dari rumah kakek" kata Jongin sebelum ia kembali memacu mobilnya kembali menuju rumah kakek. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar sudah lupa jika sebelumnya ia telah menyukai Kyungsoo hanya karena kebutaannya akan harta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kalian berkumpul disini?" tanya Jongin setelah sampai dirumah dan melihat para pelayan yang terlihat sedang bingung.

"Kami sedang bingung menentukan siapa yang akan mengajari nona Kyungsoo" jelas mereka. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pikiran brilliant di kepalanya.

"Tidak usah bingung, aku yang akan mengajarinya" kata Jongin meyakinkan mereka.

"Mwo!" meraka kaget mendengarnya. _'Bukannya dia sangat membenci nona?' _batin mereka.

"Wae? Aku dapat perintah langsung dari kakek" dustanya.

TBC

Mian klo chap ini mengecewakan. Maaf juga klo chap kemaren ada kata-kata yang buat kalian jadi bingung. Saya masih dalam proses pembelajaran. Semoga besok bisa lebih baik dari sekarang.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : ia, emang sejujurnya aku juga dapet inspirasi dari situ. Gomawo udah baca n' review, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

: ne nih udah lanjut. Review again ne!

**aqila k** : ia nggak jadi gua delete. Jongin sepupunya Kyungsoo, tapi secara nggak langsung/? *nah loh bingung kan*

**Ryeolasoo** : Ne! Eonni.. gomawo, semoga tidak mengecewakanmu.^^

**kyungiNoru** : ne, ini udah lanjut. Jawabannya bisa dilihat di chap-chap selanjutnya...

**Lady Soo Jong** : ne, mian klo alurnya kecepetan. Gomawo atas sarannya~

**Dyofanz** : Thank you~ Review again Please!

**guest** : ne ini udah lanjut

**Desta Soo** : Nih udah dilanjut, gomawoyo~ Fighting!

**t.a** : ne, gomapta. Review again^^

REVIEW JUSEYO~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **My Pretty Girl**

_Author : __**Dae Lee Moon**_

_Genre : __**Romance, Family dan temukan sendiri ne xD**_

_Rate : __**T (GS)**_

_Cast :_

_**Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kim Kyungsoo**_

_**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kim Jongin**_

_**And others!**_

_Warning: __**GS **__(mianhae for DKS), Typo'__**s **__Bertebaran, Cerita Pasaran, GAJE, Alur Kecepetan, OOC._

**Summary :**Apa salah jika aku jatuh cinta padanya?/ _"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu Kim Jongin!"-Kyungsoo/ "Mianhae.. jika aku harus menyingkirkanmu"- Jongin/ "Apa dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku..hiks"/ _Bad Summary/GS!/KaiSoo in here. _**RnR**__ plis!^^_

_._

_._

**Cerita ini hanya untuk orang yang menyukainya. Kalo nggak suka ya jangan dibaca. Don't be a plagiator! Tidak terima bash.. this is just my imajination. RnR please^^**

_Let's be a good reader and happy reading^^_

**.**

**.**

My Pretty Girl

#Chapter 3#

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo sedang melahap makan paginya sendirian. Bahkan hari-hari sebelumnya juga sama. Begitu membosankan, batin Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai dengan sarapan paginya, ibu kepala (kepala maid di rumah kakeknya) menghampirinya kemudian berkata "Setelah ini anda harus pergi ke ruang belajar untuk memulai pelajaran anda di rumah".

"Pagi-pagi begini? Kupikir hari minggu adalah waktunya istirahat" Kyungsoo mengendus sebal.

"Ne, mari ikut saya" kata ibu kepala sambil menunjukkan kemana Kyungsoo harus pergi.

"Ne.." Kyungsoo pun mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tunggulah disini, sebentar lagi guru anda akan datang" kata ibu kepala.

"Ibu kepala..." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ya nona, anda memanggil saya?" tanya ibu kepala sambil berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan bahasa seformal itu ketika sedang bicara denganku? Bicaralah seperti biasa, kau sudah ku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih karena anda telah menganggap saya seperti ibu anda. Tapi saya tidak bisa, karena ini sudah menjadi peraturan di rumah ini" kata ibu kepala.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku ingin menganggapmu seperti ibuku sendiri. Sejak kecil aku sudah ditinggal oleh ibuku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa wajahnya, seperti apa ketika dia tersenyum padaku. Karena itu sudah sangat lama" wajah Kyungsoo berubah sendu ketika sedang membicarakan tentang ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Tenanglah nona, ketika anda sedang kesepian anda bisa memanggil saya kapanpun" kata ibu kepala sambil mengelus bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ehem.." Ibu kepala menjauhkan tangannya begitu mendengar suara dari arah pintu. Ternyata itu adalah Kim Jongin.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu" kata ibu kepala undur diri.

"Ibu kepala!" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ne" Ibu kepala memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Kyungsoo kembali.

"Gomawo..." kata Kyungsoo yang diiringi dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus.

"Huh?! Dasar penjilat" kata Jongin sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Mwo! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa aku datang ke ruang belajar kalau bukan untuk mengajarimu? Dasar bodoh!" jawab Jongin sambil memukul kepala Kyungsoo menggunakan stopmap yang dibawanya.

"Aish.. Mwoya! Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah guruku di rumah ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"That's right. Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jongin cucu dari Kim Soo Man pemilik SM Group imnida. Mulai sekarang, saya yang akan bertanggung jawab atas pendidikan anda dan juga nilai-nilai anda di kampus. Jangan lupa! Sekarang kau harus memanggilku MASTER..!" kata Jongin panjang lebar.

"Mwo..?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hahahaha.. apa aku bisa mempercayaimu? Kau bahkan bukan cucu kandung kakek!" kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Kau bahkan sudah mengetahuinya. Kenapa kau menertawakanku! Apa kau menganggap semua ini hanya sebagai lelucon!" Jongin terlihat marah.

"Mwoya.." jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Kau mau mati ya!" Jongin benar-benar marah. Sampai-sampai dia membanting stopmap ke atas meja lalu pergi ke arah pintu.

"Aniya.." Kyungsoo merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Apa kau mau pergi? Kau tidak jadi mengajariku?"

Kyungsoo yang saat itu sudah duduk di kursi memandangi kepergian Jongin dengan sedikit rasa kecewa. Tapi ternyata Jongin pergi hanya untuk menutup pintu. Kemudian dia kembali lagi setelah mengunci pintu itu rapat-rapat. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sedang menghampirinya dengan bingung.

"Apa? Berhenti bercanda!" kata Jongin sambil mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Apa yang akan kau lakukan!"tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut. Jongin semakin dekat dengannya. Dan dia tidak bisa berdiri dari duduknya sekarang karena Jongin telah menguncinya dengan ke dua tangannya yang menahan ke dua bahu kursi.

"Sekarang waktunya belajar. Jika kau masih terus bercanda aku akan menghukummu" kata Jongin dengan suara yang mematikan tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"K-kau berani denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata.

"Oh.. mentang-mentang jadi pewaris perusahaan besar kau berani menantangku sekarang?" tanya Jongin yang sudah terlihat sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah? Akukan cuma bercanda" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin diam sejenak.

"Sudahlah, kita mulai belajar!" Jongin menyerah.

Dia menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin memundurkan langkahnya, duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin sontak melihat wajah Kyungsoo setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi dia tidak menjawab apapun. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Oke baiklah..apa kita akan belajar bahasa?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tahu dari buku yang kau bawa" Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah buku di hadapannya.

"Berapa banyak bahasa yang sudah kau kuasai?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah bertanya. Sekarang kerjakan tugas-tugas ini" kata Jongin sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas.

Kyungsoo pun mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan serius. Jongin duduk di depannya sambil membaca bukunya sendiri. Dia juga sesekali melihat kearah Kyungsoo untuk memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo mengerjakan soal yang diberikannya dengan baik.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan tugas darinya dengan antusias, Jongin tersenyum kemudian membaca bukunya kembali.

1 jam kemudian, Kyungsoo memberikan hasil pekerjaannya. "Selagi kau mengkoreksi jawabanku, apa aku boleh beristirahat?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tetap beristirahat di tempat, jangan keluar sebelum pelajaran selesai" kata Jongin telak.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang dengan membawa potongan buah-buahan segar beserta minumannya. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati, darimana datangnya pelayan-pelayan itu. Bukankah kunci pintunya masih berada di tangan Jongin. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Setidaknya ada yang bisa dia makan ditempat itu. Kyungsoo pun segera memakan buah-buahan segar itu.

"Apa kau mau?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan sepotong buah apel kepada Jongin.

"Tidak!" jawab Jongin yang sedikit meninggi. Kyungsoo jadi kaget karenanya.

"Apa hasilnya jelek?" melihat reaksi Jongin, Kyungsoo bertanya dengan pelan.

Kemudian Jongin menatap ke arahnya. Dan Kyungsoo pun segera menundukkan kepalanya karena takut sambil berkata "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi". Kemudian Jongin pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo juga melanjutkan acara memakan buahnya.

"Hasilnya cukup baik, ternyata lumayan juga.." kata Jongin sambil tersenyum karena Kyungsoo telah mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

"Benarkah..?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil merebut kertasnya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau tahu? Aku bisa sekolah di kampus kakek juga karena beasiswa.."

Kyungsoo sedikit menyombongkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak membalas senyuman itu sedikitpun.

"Huh... kau tahu? Kau sangat manis ketika sedang tersenyum. Tapi jika sedang marah kau menjadi sangat mengerikan!" kata Kyungsoo yang sedikit jengkel karena Jongin hanya diam.

"Apa tadi aku memarahimu?" tanya Jongin sedikit lebih lembut.

"Ne, tadi kau sudah membentakku" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tahu? Aku paling tidak bisa diganggu ketika sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan" kata Jongin.

"Huhuhu...Sungguh mengerikan! Pantas saja cuma Krystal Jung yang tahan berada di sampingmu" kata Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan potongan buah ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hentikan lelucon ini dan lanjutkan ke pelajaran selanjutnya. Sekarang anda akan belajar bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan" kata Jongin.

"Hahaha...sejak kapan kau berbicara seformal ini denganku?" Kyungsoo menertawai perkataan Jongin yang tidak biasa.

"Sekarang saya akan mengajarkan bahasa mandarin. Karena kita banyak bekerja sama dengan orang-orang seperti mereka" kata Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengubah jadwal belajarnya.

Jongin mengajari Kyungsoo dengan keras. Tapi karena terlalu membosankan, Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikannya.

"Agh..ini terlalu membosankan. Bisakah kita belajar diluar?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya memandangi Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soalmu tadi walaupun full inggris? Itu karena aku sering menonton film berbahasa inggris. Apa kau juga suka menonton film seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Maksudku apakah ada cara lain agar aku bisa mudah mempelajari bahasa mandarin?" jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencari sebuah kaset/DVD di rak lemari, dia ingin menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo sekarang. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo menonton sebuah film yang menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Tapi karena Kyungsoo memang sedang tidak mood untuk belajar, Kyungsoo juga tidak memperhatikannya. Dia terus saja menguapa karena bosan.

"Agh..membosankan sekali" kata Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau?" tanya Jongin kesal.

"Aku mau kita keluar dari rumah ini" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, sebentar lagi kau akan bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan besar! Kau harus belajar dari sekarang!" bentak Jongin.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau melakukannya? Aku tidak mau! Bukankah kau juga menolaknya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

'_Benar juga, ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untukku' _kata Jongin dalam hati.

Kemudian mereka sudah sampai di salah satu bioskop yang dekat dengan rumah mereka.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Bukankah tadi kita sudah menonton film di rumah!" tanya Jongin.

"Ku bilang aku ingin keluar dari rumah. Huh.. jika aku tetap di rumah itu aku bisa mati kutu, arra" jawab Kyungsoo.

Filmnya pun sudah dimulai. Kyungsoo sangat antusias menonton film itu sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau dia datang bersama dengan Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya. Sementara itu, Jongin terus saja mengamati tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia juga tersenyum sendiri. Saat Kyungsoo melihat ke arahnya, dia pura-pura tidur.

"Dasar Mr. Master, dia juga bisa tidur ketika sedang bosan!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang pura-pura tidur tersenyum dalam hati karena mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo yang sedang membicarakannya. Setelah filmnya selesai, mereka pun akhirnya pulang.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Jongin sambil mengendari mobilnya kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang hari ini. Apa kau menikmati filmnya?' tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya" jawab Jongin.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankan kau tertidur sampai filmnya selesai diputar" Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku sudah menontonnya" jawan Jongin.

"Benarkah? Apa dengan pacarmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukan. Dia belum menjadi pacarku. Kupikir aku akan pernah ingin membuatnya menjadi pacarku. Tapi setelah dia merampas semua milikku, aku jadi membencinya" jawab Jongin dengan menghadap ke arahnya.

Sontak Kyungsoo terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, dia berpikir bahwa kata-kata itu ditunjukkan untuknya. Kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Aku sedang berdoa, semoga besok pagi bisa seindah hari ini. Dan kau akan bersikap baik padaku" jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali" Jongin menertawainya, tanpa sadar tangannya sudah terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Apa besok pagi kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Jongin.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau menjenguk kakek di rumah sakit" jawab Jongin.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jika kau mau?" jawab Jongin.

Kemudian Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang sedang fokus pada jalan di depannya sambil berkata di dalam hati _'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan? Jelas-jelas kau membenciku?'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, semua orang yang ada di rumah itu makan malam bersama. Termasuk Jung ahjumma dan Krystal. Dua wanita ini terlihat begitu senang malam itu. Entah apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

Ketika Kyungsoo sedang memakan makanannya, tiba-tiba dia memuntahkan makanannya kembali. Dan kedua wanita itu tertawa. Ternyata makanan Kyungsoo sudah ditaburi dengan banyak bubuk lada oleh mereka berdua.

Jongin yang geram melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua berdiri menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memberikan minuman untuknya. Krystal terlihat tidak suka dengan perlakuan Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah besok pagi anda masih ada kuliah? Lebih baik sekarang anda pergi ke kamar dan beristirahatlah"

Jongin tak tega melihat Kyungsoo karena telah menelan bubuk lada hingga Kyungsoo bersin-bersin seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" Kyungsoo pun pamit ke kamarnya.

Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Tapi sebelum pergi, dia bertanya "Siapa yang melakukannya!".

"Maafkan saya, saya yang telah menyajikan makanan ini untuk nona muda" kata ibu kepala.

"Ani, ibu kepala. Sebaiknya anda menemani Kyungsoo di kamarnya" kata Jongin.

"Baik.." jawab ibu kepala dan pergi menemui Kyungsoo.

"Aku tanya, siapa yang telah melakukannya! Apa ini ulah kalian berdua?" bentak Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah ahjumma dan Krystal.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kamu menuduh kami yang telah melakukannya?"Krystal tidak terima dengan tuduhan Jongin padanya.

"Ahjumma, ahjumma tidak akan mungkin berbohong padaku kan?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Memangnya kenapa jika ahjumma yang sudah melakukannya? Bukankah ini yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap wanita itu? Membuatnya tidak betah tinggal di rumah ini? Apa kau sudah lupa?" jawab Jung ahjumma.

"Memang benar! Tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jangan campuri urusanku lagi!"Jongin yang geram pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya. Dia sedang bersama ibu kepala, masih berada di sekitar ruang makan. Kemudian Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya, ibu kepala mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat sudah berada di dalam kamarnya,Kyungsoo memeluk ibu kepala dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..hiks. Siapa yang harus ku percaya? Apakah dia benar-benar ingin aku keluar dari tempat ini? Tapi kenapa dia tidak langsung bilang padaku..hiks"

"Tenanglah nona, anggap ini sebagai cobaan. Anda harus kuat. Saya yakin, anda bisa melewatinya" ibu kepala mencoba menenangkan majikannya.

"Apa aku ini sangat jahat? Aku telah merampas semua miliknya. Wajar jika dia ingin aku pergi" kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Tidak nona, nona tidak merampas semua miliknya. Tapi ini memang hak anda" jawab ibu kepala sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin pergi menuju kamarnya. Dia melihat pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang berada disebrang kamarnya.

'_Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?'_ batin Jongin.

Kemudian dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa potong buah-buahan yang akan dibawanya ke kamar Kyungsoo. Tepat saat Jongin akan masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, ibu kepala keluar dari tempat itu.

"Apa itu? Untuk nona muda?" tanya ibu kepala.

"Ne .." jawab Jongin agak sedikit ragu.

"Biar saya yang memberikan itu padanya. Anda istirahatlah di kamar" kata ibu kepala dengan senyumnya yang hangat.

"Baiklah, tolong berikan ini padanya. Tadi dia tidak sempat makan apapun. Mungkin ini akan menyembuhkan tenggorokannya" kata Jongin.

Ibu kepala menerimanya dengan senyuman. Saat ibu kepala hendak masuk kembali, Jongin kembali bertanya "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tenanglah tuan muda, Nona Kyungsoo baik-baik saja" jawab ibu kepala. Jongin pun lega mendengarnya. Kemudian dia masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan ibu kepala.

"Kenapa anda kembali? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Tidak nona, dia ingin memberimu ini. Sudah saya periksa, semuanya asli" jawab ibu kepala. Kemudian Kyungsoo memakan buah itu.

"Tuan muda bilang, ini akan membantu menyembuhkan tenggorokan anda" kata ibu kepala yang membuat Kyungsoo tersedak.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya ibu kepala yang sedikit khawatir.

"Ne, saya baik-baik saja" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi" kata ibu kepala. Kyungsoo menghabiskan semua buah-buahan itu tanpa menghilangkan Jongin dari pikirannya.

Di kamar lain yang terletak di depan kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin jadi salah tingkah. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak memikirkan apa tujuan yang sebenarnya ketika dia mendekati Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, di kamar Kyungsoo dia sedang bingung memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Jongin. karena dia tidak tahu perasaan Jongin yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo memikirkan hal itu sampai dia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya orang-orang yang ada di rumah besar itu sedang sarapan bersama.

"Setelah ini, kau harus ikut denganku" kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo setelah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Mwo! Naega?" tanya Kyungsoo hampir saja tersedak.

"Oh!" jawab Jongin.

"Bukankah ini bukan hari sabtu dan minggu? Kenapa kau pergi bersamanya?" tanya Krystal cemburu.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Jongin singkat. kemudian Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku begitu saja?" kata Kyungsoo yang mencoba berontak. Jongin hanya diam saja dan memasukkan Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil.

"Krystal benar, ini bukan hari dimana kau bisa membawaku sesuka hatimu"

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan perkataan orang lain" timpal Jongin.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo terus saja bertanya tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Jongin hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kampus.

"Jangan mencoba untuk kabur dari kampus seperti yang pernah kau lakukan bersama temanmu" kata Jongin.

"Waktu itu aku kabur bersamamu bodoh" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, belajar dengan baik mulai sekarang. Aku akan menjemputmu di sini" kata Jongin.

"Kenapa kau jadi mengaturku seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

'_Apa kau pikir aku akan pergi jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dan aku tidak akan menyerah' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Wae?..karena aku yang bertanggung jawab atas pendidikan dan nilaimu di kampus. Dan aku akan mengambil sendiri hasil ujian semestermu bulan depan. Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu" jawab Jongin disertai dengan seringainya.

"Iihh..takut.." ledek Kyungsoo sambil pergi dari hadapan Jongin memasuki kampusnya.

Jongin juga berjalan ke gedung yang lain, karena mata kuliah mereka berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung, apa tinggal di istana sangat menyenangkan?" tanya teman Kyungsoo saat pelajaran telah selesai, Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya kini tengah keluar dari loby.

"Istana?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"Tentu saja, apalagi bersama pria tampan itu" kata teman yang satunya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil Jongin yang sudah berada di depan loby.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan..." ajak temannya.

"Aku tidak membawa mobil dan aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah dijemput oleh Master si Monster mengerikan itu. Maaf yah.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Monster mengerikan?" teman-temannya bingung. Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau membuatnya menjadi lebih jelek siang ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Ini semua karenamu! Aku jadi tidak bisa pergi bersama teman-temanku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi begitu? Apa kau mau jalan-jalan dengan mereka?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tadinya aku mau menjenguk kakek di rumah sakit..." kata Jongin.

"Kalau kau mau pergi bersama teman-temanmu silahkan saja" kata Jongin kemudian.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah sakit bersama dengan Jongin. Jongin memberikan setangkai bunga lily kepada kakeknya tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo sehingga membuatnya menjadi bersin.

"Jauhkan bunga itu dari hidungku!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Hah! Sulit dipercaya, bukankah ibumu adalah Kim Lily? Kenapa kau membenci nama ibumu sendiri" ledek Jongin.

"Aku tidak membencinya, tapi aku hanya alergi dengan serbuk sarinya. Lagi pula aku suka dengan bentuk bunganya, karena eommaku juga menyukainya" kata Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh, pintar sekali kau mengelak" kata Jongin. Kakek pun tertawa melihat kekonyolan mereka berdua.

"Kakek terlihat baik-baik saja, kenapa kakek tidak pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sudah ada Jongin yang selalu membantumu?" jawab kakek.

"Apa Jongin tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya kakek kemudian.

"Ah..tidak. dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melirik ke arah Jongin, begitu juga dengan Jongin.

Menyembunyikan hubungan mereka yang tidak terlalu baik di depan kakek mungkin hal yang paling baik untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

Huh... akhirnya selesai juga chap 3 *kipas-kipas*

Apa ada yang masih nungguin FF gajes ini?

Mian kalo up date-nya molor banget -.-

Semoga reader-reader gue nggak pada kabur xD

Buat reader baru, selamat bergabung.. #peluk

Jangan lupa tulis komentar kalian di kotak review ne.

Terimakasih yang udah nyempetin buat review, gue bales nih review dari kalian.

**littlePororoDo** : pertanyaannya udak kejawabkan? Nih udah lanjut, ampe chap 3 pula. Review again..

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Amin... semoga aja ne!

**Ryeolasoo** : hehe.. emang ia. Asal jangan gila karena cinta gue #weks

**dhyamanta** : Aniya. Jongin bukan cucu kandungnya Soo Man. *tunjuk akta kelahiran Jongin xD

**1004baekie** : Ye. Ni udah dilanjut. Review again

**dhyamanta** : ia noh! Nggak ada penyiksaan bwt Kyungie di sini! Sejauh ini sih nggak

**kyungiNoru** : Check it. Semoga ada moment yang kek geto

**dyofanz** : Ne! Thanks for u'r suport. Review again

**RiKyungie**: Plis jgan sakiti uri Jongin! kalau mau jitak dia ajak gue juga, jangan sendirian *nah lo*

**humaria9394** : gomawo gomawo gomawo.. (y)

**exindira** : gomawo^^ review again~

**khamshamida~**


End file.
